goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clive Revill
Clive Revill is a New Zealand born actor. Biography Born in Wellington, New Zealand, Revill trained to be an accountant before deciding to become an actor and making his stage debut as Sebastian in Twelfth Night before playing several Shakespeare productions in Stratford. He later made a number of high profile appearances on Broadway, and received a Tony Award nomination for his appearance in Oliver! Revill also appeared in several films, typically in character or comic roles, such as in One of Our Dinosaurs is Missing, and Avanti!, for which he received a Golden Globe nomination. He also notably voiced the arch-villain Emperor Palpatine in The Empire Strikes Back. Singing Revill became an accomplished musical theatre actor as well as one who sang in several films, making an early stage role in Irma La Douce before playing Fagin in the original Broadway run of Oliver!. He later played the lead role of Sheridan Whitehouse in Sherry! after George Sanders pulled out before opening night. He would later make another high profile replacement after George Rose was murdered in the original run of Drood!. On-screen, Revill sang in several adaptations of childrens stories, including The Little Prince and The Emperor's New Clothes as well as voicing The Snark in Alice Through the Looking Glass. Film The Little Prince (1974) *You're a Child (duet) The Mikado (1983) *Behold the Lord High Executioner (contains solo lines) *As some day it may happen (contains solo lines) *I am so proud (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Here's a how-de-do (contains solo lines) *The criminal cried as he dropped him down (contains solo lines) *See how the Fates their gifts allot (contains solo lines) *The flowers that bloom in the spring (contains solo lines) *On a tree by a river (solo) *There is beauty in the bellow of the blast (duet) *Finale Act II (contains solo lines) The Frog Prince (1986) *A Promise is a Promise (duet) Rumpelstiltskin (1987) *I'm Greedy (solo) The Emperor's New Clothes (1987) *Red or Blue? (duet) Alice Through the Looking Glass (1987) *We're Bad (contains solo lines) Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) *What a Day in London Stage Irma La Douce (1958)(originated the role) *Valse Milieu (solo) *Le Grisbi is le Root of le Evil in Man (contains solo lines) *That's a Crime (contains solo lines) Oliver! (1963) *Pick a Pocket or Two (contains solo lines) *Rum Tum Tum (solo) *Pick a Pocket or Two (reprise) *I'd Do Anything (contains solo lines) *Be Back Soon (contains solo lines) *Reviewing the Situation (solo) *Reviewing the Situation (reprise)(duet) Homage to T.S. Eliot (1965) Sherry! (1967)(originated the role) *In the Very Next Moment (contains solo lines) *Why Does the Whole Damn World Adore Me? (contains solo lines) *How Can You Kiss Those Good Times Goodbye? (duet) *With This Ring (contains solo lines) *Sherry (duet) *Au Revoir (contains solo lines) *Christmas Eve Broadcast (contains solo lines) *Imagine That (duet) *Marry the Girl Myself (contains solo lines) *Putty in Your Hands (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Harriet Sedley (contains solo lines) *Sherry (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Tom Jones (1976)(workshop) *The Man's a Bastard (solo) The Pirates of Penzance (1981) *Hold, monsters (contains solo lines) *I am the very model of a modern Major-General (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Then, Frederic, let your escort lion-hearted (contains solo lines) *Hush, hush, not a word! (contains solo lines) *Finale, Act II (contains solo lines) Drood! (1988) Mayor Thomas Sapsea *Both Sides of the Coin (duet) *Off to the Races (contains solo lines) Chairman William Cartwright *There You Are (contains solo lines) *An English Music Hall (contains solo lines) *Settling Up the Score (reprise)(contains solo lines) Gallery revillbob.jpg|'Bob-Le-Hotu' in Irma La Douce. revillfagin.jpg|'Fagin' in Oliver! revillsheridan.jpg|'Lorraine Sheldon' and Sheridan Whitehouse in Sherry! revillbusinessman.jpg|'The Businessman' in The Little Prince. revillking.jpg|'The King' in The Frog Prince. revillmezzer.jpg|'King Mezzer' in Rumpelstiltskin. revillprimeminister.jpg|'The Prime Minister' in The Emperor's New Clothes. revillsnark.jpg|'The Snark' in Alice Through the Looking Glass. Revill, Clive